Pups Save a Wrestling Match!
Summary When the Basket-Brawlers and Kitten Catastrophe Crew challenge the PAW Patrol to a wrestling match, the pups will have to be on their A-Game! But if they fail, then Foggybottom will fall to D.E.M.I.S.E's claws!! Can this be done?! Or will the pups fail for the FIRST TIME IN HISTORY?! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest * Cali * Rio * The Hinako Triplets * Van Shindo * Mayor Goodway * Chickaletta * Mayor Humdinger * The Basket-Brawlers * The Kitten Catastrophe Crew * Mr. Trench (First appearance) * Emily Shinjitsu * Were-Ryder H.E.A.R.T.S agents called into action * Zoe Trent * Pepper Clark * Blythe Baxter * Cadpig Transcript (Title with Chickaletta and The Ultimate Undefuseable Nuke Ball on it) Chickaletta: Pups a Wrestling Match! (The episode starts in Suzan's dojo, with Van and Suzan sumo wrestling) Van: Ya ready to get owned Suz? Suzan: You should be asking that! Van: I never back down! Suzan: Then bring it! (Suzan then does a sumo stomp and Van does the same) Suzan: Ready to lose lightweight? (She puts her paws on the mat) Van: Then it's on! (He does the same) Suzan: Like Peter Jackson's King Kong!! (She rushes towards Van) Van: Or even Nintendo's Donkey Kong! (He does the same and rushes at Suzan) Suzan: Gr... (She pushes Van with all her might) You're pretty tough for a 15 year old! Van: Well so are you! Suzan: I am 14 years old! So I outrank you!! (She then throws him out of the ring, not knowing that she threw her on top of Mayor Humdinger) Oops... Van: Sorry Humdinger.... Humdinger: Gah! Get your Mawashi out of my face!! Van: Not one of my graceful moments... (He gets off) Suzan: Well that's my uncle for ya, he wasn't always one to get into the front lines.. Humdinger: I'm right here! Suzan: Oh, sorry Uncle Horace... What's wrong? Humdinger: Well the Boomers have challenged the pups to a wrestling match... And I made a bet with their coach that he would have control of Foggybottom! Suzan: What's wrong with that? Humdinger: The coach works for D.E.M.I.S.E. Suzan: You mean the place that Justin was apart of? Humdinger: Sigh.. yes... Suzan: Man, more badder then the Foggy Bottom arena massacre... Van: Um.... I don't really wanna know but...... Suzan: Well, it happened a long time ago... (She causes a flashback) (Banner: A few days after Boomers V.S. All Stars...) Suzan: (Narrating) The Boomers were taking on the Heartland Hawks.... The score was 12-99... Kobe: Ha! What a bunch of noobs! Humdinger: I admit that they are pretty impressive.... The fact they gotten 99 points ahead of us! Kobe: Don't worry, we got this! Humdinger: Well then Boomers, go and break some Heartlanded Hawks! Boomers: Got it! (They rush down to court) Humdinger: Go boomers go! (A man in a trench coat then appears) ????: Why hello there! Humdinger: Um... Hello... ????: I see this is your team? Humdinger: I would continue this but I have no idea who you are! Trench: My name is Terrence Turbo Trenchantowitz. But I go by Mr. Trench! (He hands him a card) Humdinger: Hm... Hypnosis?? Trench: Is that Scrooge McDuck?! Humdinger: Where?! (Trench then hits Humdinger with a briefcase) Trench: Too easy... (Meanwhile, the match is going fast!) Todd: Another steal! Evan: To me, to me!! (Todd then pasts it to Evan) Evan: Haha! Can't touch dis ya cuckoo crows! (He then does a bank shot) Yes! Moolah in the bang! (He high fives his sister, Cadence) Todd: That was awesome man! Evan: Thanks, but I would wanna here from my sis! Cadence: Same thing Todd said! Todd: (Blushing) I-I bet you enjoyed it when I passed it to your brother huh?? Cadence: You're trying to hard... Todd: What you talkin about?! Cadence: You have a huge crush on me! Todd: W-What?! I do not!! Carter: Denial's not just a river in Egypt my friend! Todd: Why I oughta!! Cadence: I'm outta here... Todd: (Watches her strut away) Sigh.. So sexy with that pony tail... Yet her normal hairstyle should also do.. Cadence: I heard that! Todd: D'oh! (A duff beer is thrown at him) Hey! Who threw that?! Homer: That's what you get for stealing my line you Archie ripoff! Todd: How did you even get in this flashback?! Homer: I have my ways! Suzan: (Voice) Homer, get outta the flashback! (Homer then uses a warp point to warp out of the flashback) Evan: That was weird... Todd: Yeah... Talk about strange... (Cadence then does a slam dunk and winks at Todd) Todd: Sigh.... (Hearts float above his head...) She's amazing at basketball... Evan: You do know this is my sis we're talking about... Todd: Shat up Ev.... (A clam is thrown at him) What in the- OW!!! Peter: That's what you get for stealing a line!! Suzan: (Voice) For god sakes, who else in the crowd was NOT in the arena?! Peter: This is just getting good!! Suzan: (Voice) Just let me tell this without no one interrupting!! Peter: Fine!! (He warps out) Evan: Like I said, this is my sis I'm talking about! Todd: I like her so much man! How can I tell her?! Evan: Be honest with her man! Todd: Got it, now let's do dis! (He grabs the ball and starts tricking the hawks) Haha! (One of the hawks then pushes Candace down) Todd: Cadence!! (He stops and checks on her) You okay?? Cadence: Ow......not really Todd: I'll help you up! (Another player then pushes him down) Whoa! (He then trips onto Candace, having him accidentally kiss her) Cadence: That was... kinda weird... Todd: (Blushing) Hehe.... Sorry about that... Cadence: It's fine really.. Hawkins: Get a room you too! Todd: What. Did you say?! Hawkins: You heard me!!!! Todd: Well maybe you should have heard this!! (He then grabs a cooler of Gatorade and slams it onto Hawkins) Drinks on me! (Hawkins then throws one of the fake basketballs at him) Oof! Well how's this for a little B-Balling?! (He throws it at one of the Female players) Frost: Ow! Flame: Frost, take this! (He passes his sister one of the fake balls, and she attacks Todd with one) Todd: Whoa! (He then dodges and then retaliates with a tackle and starts beating down Flame) Apologize!! Flame: Never! Ref: Hey hey, knock it off here! (Mr. Trench then throws a bomb at the ref, and the anarchy continues) Humdinger: Ow... W-What happened?? (Hawkwerk then secretly descends in) Hawkwerk: Horace..... Humdinger: Huh?? W-Who are you?? Hawkwerk: Don't you remember?? I rescued you from that orphanage! Humdinger: Herbert?! Wh-What are you doing here?! Hawkwerk: I'm getting you outta this massacre! Humdinger: B-But what about the Boomers?! Hawkwerk: Someone is making them act this way! Humdinger: You want me to leave them?? Hawkwerk: Sadly... That is true... Humdinger: Has this happened to the rest of the town? Hawkwerk: Correct... Humdinger: Even... The Catastrophe Crew?! Hawkwerk: Them as well.... Humdinger: Gr... I never liked them anyway! Let's get outta here! (The two then get out from a puff of smoke, with Hawkwerk flying his partner out) Humdinger: Just like old times huh? Hawkwerk: Except you're a lot fatter! Humdinger: Well, I'm just glad th- (A loud boom is heard, and the stadium is destroyed) Humdinger: The stadium.... My god... I-I never should have been the mayor of this town!! (He starts to cry a bit) Hawkwerk: There there Horace, it's okay... Humdinger: No! This town belonged to D.E.M.I.S.E, so they should just have it! I just wanna be an agent of H.E.A.R.T.S again! Hawkwerk: Very well... Let's go... (The flashback ends) Humdinger: The entire town of Foggybottom hated me... And they banned me ever since... Van: That's awful! Whoever this guy is, I'll get him!! Humdinger: I don't even know who that guy was... Van: I'll still make him pay! (He glows dark and light energy) Monty: (He comes in) Uh-oh, not again! (He throws water on Van's face) Van: What was that for!? Horace: Yes Monty, what WAS that for! Van: It's been happening to me lately... Horace: Well I'm sure it's nothing! (Humdinger's, Monty's, Van's and Suzan's badges then beep) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and Kittens: Ryder needs us! (The pups and kittens then appear in the elevator) Marshall: Wait for me!! Whoa whoa whoa!! (Chickaletta then speeds by him) Yeesh, what are you Chickaletta?! A chicken or a roadrunner?!?!?! Chickaletta: Sorry, but I always enjoy being the first to the office! Marshall: Yeah, well I am often the first to get dizzy! (He stumbles a little bit) Oy.... (The elevator then goes up, and switches the pups into their gear) Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay Pups, you've all trained well in the dojo, but if we wanna beat the Brawlers, we need to head to their school in Foggybottom to beat them! Logan: I have heard legends that there is a Fog Monster, like the one from How To Kill a Monster! Is that true Uncle Horace? Humdinger: All superstition Logan... Rocky: And besides, it wasn't a Fog Monster, it was an Alligator with a Gorilla's body! Humdinger: exactly! Van: So genetic breeding gone wrong? Humdinger: And how do you know!? Van: It's paranormal stuff I'm into! Chickaletta: Yeah, and speaking of Goosebumps, my least fav is Chicken Chicken.... Van: Mine are the Lawn Gnomes, but Monster Blood is my fav! Zuma: Monster wha?? Van: Oh man it's amazing! The Monster Blood is some freaky magic blob that can absorb anything and even make you grow if you eat it! Rubble: If I find a monster's blood, I want seconds! (The pups then giggle) Ryder: Anyway.... (He presses Chase's symbol) Chase, I'll need your police whistle to help run the practice! I also called in Everest to help us out a bit! Chase: Coach Chase is on the case! Ryder: (He presses Cali's symbol) Cali, I'll need your medical gear to help any of the pups stay hydrated! Cali: Time for a purrfect rescue! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is rolling out and shifting in! (The Portable Patroller then appears, and the pups head inside it and launch towards Foggybottom) Logan: So THIS is Foggybottom... Humdinger: Be on your guard everyone.... Cali: Please, I am a level 12 street fighter, what's the worse dat can happen?! (Suddenly, a yellow canary flies in through Skye's hatch) Van: That! Cali: B-B-Bird!! (She then tries to catch it) Gah!! Telekinesis, activate!! (The bird then tries to fly away) Cali: Not on my watch! Magic Tongue! (She Yoshi Tongues the bird and swallows it whole) Mm..... Clockish... Van: Wow... Just wow.... Cali: What?? Van: That is the longest licker I've ever seen! Logan: Schoolyard ho! Van: At last! Logan: At last we have arrived at- Aw what?! Bell Valley High?! This is Foggybottom's school?! Van: What now?? Logan: The dog gone Haunted School!! Why would people build a school on a burial ground?! Have people not seen Poltergeist?! Humdinger: Clearly not... Possibly the main reason I never liked this town in the first place.... Logan: Let's just head inside.... (The pups then head inside the school) Cali: Wait for me!! (Her telekinesis then predicts someone coming for her) Gasp! Van: Cali, come on! Cali: S-Someone is.... Van: Cali you okay? Cali: Someone is out to g-get me!! Van: (He goes over to her and pets her reassuringly) Well don't worry, between the two of us we can take any bad guy down Cali: Right! The New Yorker special we'll give em! (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (The pups enter then gym) Chase: Okay team, let's do this! Goodway: Let's see some hustle out their team!! (The pups then head towards their practice stages, while Cali sorts through her supplies) Cali: Hm... Inferion... Needle... Sew... (She notices a rule template) Well hello what is this?? (She then spots something that makes her fur stand up) Aw heck no! Van: What's wrong Cali?? Cali: Look at this! The same day that Law got signed, it says here that pups can't take on humans in any sporting events! Only their foes... Felines! This is an outrage!! Logan: What did your Ryder Replica even sign, Horace?! Humdinger: I never signed that! Logan: Well Mayor G did! Dang you Night Ryder, where ever you are!!!!!!!! Humdinger: Well looks like V and R will be representing us... Logan: Or your can use.... The Device.... Humdinger: Oh, right! (He pulls out a Morph-O-Ray) The Ani-Morpher!! Cali: I believe that does what I think that is... Humdinger: Yep, it can turn animals into humans. Cali: And Humans into Animals?? Humdinger: Correct! Cali: Me first! (Humdinger does so, and turns Cali into a human. With her Human form being a young teen with silver hair, silver eyes, big hoops earrings and some high heels with a streetjacket) Cali: Alright, how do I look? (Van gives her a mirror) Whoa... I. Look. Hot!! Rio: You look amazing Cali... (His jaw drops) Cali: Aw... thanks Rio... (She blushes a bit. Meanwhile.. In her head...) Cali's Disgust: You're blushing to much Joy, let me take over! Cali's Joy: Come on! It's nice to hear a compliment! Cali's Disgust: Yeah, but we can't show it! Remember, we need to keep this crush on the D-L!! Cali's Joy: Well he won't make a move if we don't add a bit too much!! Cali's Fear: Just don't show too much... You may bleed though you're cheeks!! Cali's Anger: You ALWAYS SAY THAT!!! Cali's Fear: Never to late to get a cheek job! Cali's Anger: Well we should rather wait to do damage!! Cali's Sadness: You only do that for when someone evil shows up.... Cali's Anger: Exactly!! (Meanwhile, In Rio's brain) Rio's Fear: Oh... Is our jaw too much dropped on the ground?! Rio's Anger: IT'S NOT EVEN THAT OPEN!! Rio's Disgust: Give me the mouth control's Joy!! (Disgust and Joy then start to fight over the mouth controls, having Rio's Mouth move in different directions and emotions) Rio's Anger: We do not need this!! (He takes control and puts it back in place) Rio's Fear: I fear only that we may never tell her at all.... Rio's Joy: We will Fear, we will... (Scene changer: Rio's badge) (The Basket-Brawlers then appear, and are in their gear) Todd: Well well well... Evan: What do we have here?? Chickaletta: Basket-Brawlers.... Van: This is them?! Man you guys are smaller in person! Todd: Oh really?? Well how's the weather up their slick! (They laugh) Zoe: Hey! You leave my partner alone!! Van: Z... Remember, sticks and stones.... Zoe: Right, and my cheer from the girls on the squad will break their bones!! Van: Thanks Z, you're the best partner I could ever have! Zoe: Anytime! (To the Cheerleader Squad) Alright ladies, let's go over the cheer one last time! Ready.... Okay! Give me an A! Cheerleading Squad: A! Zoe: Give me a D! Cheerleading Squad: D! Zoe: Give me a V, E, N, T, U, R,E, B, A, Y, B, R, A, W, L, S, T, A, R, S! What's that spell?! Cheerleading Squad: Adventure Bay Brawl Stars! (The teams then assemble onto the mat) Logan: Alright you brats, time to get it on!! Todd: Well bring it, Furball! Logan: Furball?! Why I oughta!!! I am gonna wipe that Archie hairstyle off your head!! Todd: I'd like to see you try! Logan: Then let's do this!! (Scene changer: Basket-Brawlers Logo) (The match is about to begin with Logan and Todd getting onto the mat) Logan: Alright Todd, let's make things interesting... If I win, you shave your stupid sideburns off! Todd: And if I win? Logan: That will be a decision by someone other than me! Mayor Goodway: Alright fighters, are you ready?! Logan: Ready to rumba!! Todd: It's on!! Logan: Gr..... (The two wrestlers shake hands and lock up) Grah! You will not win!! Todd: Wanna bet?! Logan: I already made one! (He then uses his tail to do a triple whammy and a back breaker, then pins him) Ha! Take that, you're done! Todd: That's not bad (He breaks free and puts him in a half Nelson) And yet, not good enough Logan: Grah! Well how's this?! (He farts in his face) Haha! You just tasted it!! Todd: Cheater!! Logan: Anythang goes!! (He then grabs him by the leg and then puts him in a pretzel hold) Take that!! You are made for carnies!! (Todd then breaks free and slams him to the ground) Logan: Grah!! Someone mind helping me out here?! Monty: Don't worry Bro, it's time for some tentacle action in here! (He then uses his tentacle to slap Todd around) Logan: Good job Monty! Now how's about we make like Scorpion and finish him?! Monty: You know it! Logan: Alright! (He then steps on Todd's toes, while Monty grabs a chair and slams Todd's face in!) Monty: Boom baby! Logan: Haha! (He high fives Monty) 1 down, 11 to go! Van: Nice job! Logan: You're up against their toughest V, good luck! And try to aim for the neck! Evan has a neck condition... Van: You got it! (Van then steps onto the mat, along with Evan) Van: How hard can this be? Logan: Well.... (Evan then stomps onto the mat, standing high and tall, despite his size) Van: Either way, I can do this! Evan: Oh yeah?! Well let's see what you got, real world mutant! Van: Mutant?! Oh it's on!! Evan: Then bring it on! Van: Consider it brought!! (The two wrestlers then lock up, and try to pin each other down) Van: You will not win! (He spins around, making Evan dizzy) Evan: Whoa... Pretty colors... (Van then pins him) Aw man... (Tries to break free) Guess I under estimated you... Van: Expect the unexpected! Evan: Thanks.... You're not bad for a human from the real world. Hope we can get on the same side you guys are on! Van: I can only say the same! Logan: Alright, who's up next?! (Scene changer: Rubble's badge) Rubble: Hm... If this is a Goosebumps place... I bet it'll have Monster Blood! Where are you Monster Blood?! Rocky: What are you doing Rubble?? Rubble: Trying to find this Monster Blood! I figure if this Haunted School is a Goosebumps Local, it may have some Goosebumps monsters! Rocky: You are still on about what V said huh?? Well, I doubt Monster Blood exists... Rubble: Hey, I saw the trailer for Goosebumps! Now, keep an eye out for anything that would come from a manuscript! Rocky: I'll play along then... Rubble: (He looks around into lockers) Nope... (Looks into a woman's locker room) Sorry ladies! (He looks in a cafeteria to see Lunch Lady Doris) Nah... Rocky: So, you see any "manuscripts" ? Rubble: Nah.... None so far... (Rocky then bumps into someone) Frost: Ow! What the frozen hell is wrong with you?! Rocky: Oh sorry about th- (He then gets a bit lovestruck) Wow... Frost: What?? Rocky: N-Nothing... It's just... Well..... Frost: O-kay.... Anyway, if you wanna manuscript, then hows this? (She gives him a manuscript called: The Basketball Fall from Grace) Rocky: You wrote this?? Frost: Well it might not be what you want, but check the library, you might get what you need... (She then walks away) Rocky: She was...... Amazing! I think I'm in love........ With a human. Oh boy how am I gonna explain this to the others! Rubble: Who cares about her?! To the library! (Scene changer: Rubble's badge a la Batman 60s) (Rocky then sizes dreamily) Cali: Whatsamatta with you Rock? Rocky: Hey C-Cali... It's nothing... Logan: Even so, we are SO ahead! 11-0! And we are REALLY pissing off Heartland's coach! Todd: Gr... They are killing us! I can't believe they fought all of us and won! Jezebel: Well you are forgetting, they do have the support of the cheerleaders..... Evan: Either way, when Frost unleashes her monster, they are gonna get owned! Kobe: So Frost, where's that manuscript of yours? Frost: I gave it to... That guy... Rocky! Jezebel: You moron! He's a PAW Patrol member! Frost: A dreamy one if that is good... Spyisha: Looks like their using Humdinger's tricks! They are rule breakers!! Frost: Oh... A bad boy! Coral: Gah... COACH!!! Mr. Trench: Yes?? Coral: The members of the Brawl Stars are PAW Patrollers! Should we bring the Missus? Mr. Trench: But of course.... Cali: Alright! One more match, and we win! Ryder, you're up! Ryder: I won't let you down! Kobe: Alright Hawkins, go get 'em! Hawkins: Do or die time!! (The two wrestlers step onto the mat) Ryder: So you're Hawkins huh? I thought you were gonna be a paraplegic! Hawkins: Very funny... Listen here, don't think it'll be easy beating me! Ryder: Well, I heard about your beast forms, so how about we do this... Werewolf V.S. Falcon! (Ryder then activates his Luna Crystal Collar) Were-Ryder: Let's do this!!! Hawkins: (He turns into his true form: Skarmory) Then let's go!! Tabby Trainer: Fighters ready? Let's get it on!! (The two fighters then circle each other, waiting for the chance to strike) Hawkins: Make your move!! Were-Ryder: Back when I was an MMA Fighter, I always do so! (He then pounces on Hawkins, and starts to beat him down) Hawkins: Why I oughta!! (He pushes Were-Ryder off and slices with his talons) Were-Ryder: (He blocks with his claws) Not gonna happen! (He then does a roundhouse kick) Hi-yah! Hawkins: You are asking for it!! (His wings start to glow) Were-Ryder: Gr.... Bring it then!! (Hawkins then attacks Were-Ryder over and over) Were-Ryder: *He howls in pain* (Van then pushes Cali aside) Cali: What the- Why you do that V?! Van: Hawkins is using Aerial Ace! Cali: So what should I tell Ryder to do?? Van: Well I don't know how Ryder would counter! Cali: So how do you beat the move? (Cali then walks over to Ryder, and gives him a towel) Cali: Ryder, if you want my advice, try making clones or burrow underground to confuse him! Rubble: Forget that! Look what I found! (He then pulls out an original version of Monster Blood) Van: Rubble, where did you get that??? Rubble: The Library, where else? Now come on MB! Make me big! (He opens the book, and a light then comes out) (Monster Blood then comes out of the book, and appears next to Rubble) Van: Haha!! Time for some Monster Hunting! Rubble: More like Monster Eating! (He then slurps Monster Blood down like spaghetti) Mh..... Blobish.... Van: T-That was my moment!! (He anime faints) Rubble!! You should have saved some for me!! Rubble: So? What's wrong with tha- Uh oh... Guys, I feel funny! (He then grows big a bit, a bit... Too big...) Van: That's a bit of a problem... Rubble: I'm fine! Now, as for you Hawkins... Prepare to be Flown to a Circus Hospital! (He smashes Hawkins with his foot) Hawkins: Ow.... Rubble: Hahaha! You just got Pythoned!! (He then shrinks down) What?! How is this possible?! Van: You can control that thing?! That is amazing! Just make sure you train your powers! Rubble: Don't worry, I'm sure I will! Kobe: That tears it, you have gone too far you mutts!! Bring out the Nuke!! (A plasma projectile then shoots Van, paralyizing him) ????: Nyet, it is no nuke... It is takeover! Cali: That voice... It sounds... Familiar... Emi: It should... It is the voice of... Emily Shinjitsu Makarov! Cali: *Gasp* You... (Her eyes narrow) Emily: We meet again Cali.... It has been long time, no? Cali: You killed her, you killed my mother!! (The Purgatory Knight appears) Purgatory Knight: Marvelous... Van is now mine!! Mr. Trench: Don't forget about.... Me..... (Mr. Trench then reveals himself to be... The Tiki Tac Tribe!) Purgatory Knight: Ah... It is nice to see you... Kalimba and friends... Kalimba: Well we would have met earlier, but we just had to find a way to get out before that explosion! You told us that was a Takeover Nuke Emily! (Van is then un-paralyzed) Van: I care less what it is called, you are still going down!! Emily: Silence! (She takes out her blaster, and freezes him) Freeze Ray! Purgatory Knight: That won't stop him... He won't quit! Van: Why you little?! (He charges at them both) (Emily then judo flips Van, sending him flying!) Van: This is for everyone I ever lost!! (He charges at Emily with his swords) (Emily's claws then clash with Van's swords) Emily: You always fail, you never vin! Van: Silence Murderer!! Emily: Don't you get it?! You always fail in everything! The Hot Air Balloon Race, The Faster Fire-Pup Contest, The Basketball Game, The Pups of the Round Table, The Frog-A-Palooza, The Clean Up Beach Day, The Tidiest Town Contest, The Outlaw's Loot Race, The Pup-Fu Showdowns, and even more, THE MAYOR'S RACE!! That is why I am taking over this town, and you can not stop me!! (She presses her detonator) Hell awaits you!! (The blast then sends the Pups, Humans and Cats along with the PAW Patrol back to the Lookout) Ryder: Ow... Is everyone alright?? Van: Yes... But it wasn't enough! I'll kill her!! Ryder: Gah! I have no choice! (He turns into Were-Ryder and slashes him) CALM THE HELL DOWN!!! (Van then runs away) Ryder: Van!! Come back!! (Ryder then runs after Van) Logan: Hm... Wonder how much damage they caused... (He pulls out his telescope) Huh, guess it was just a bit of de-facing! Skye: Van just left us! I can't believe this is happening!! Logan: Just a Take-Over Nuke, guess we will have to deal with it.... Oh, you mean V... Never mind then.... (His pager then rings) Huh, wonder what Peabs wants... (He answers it) Hello?? Skye: I just can't believe it, why would Van leave us, and his eyes were like of a demon! Suzan: Come on! Alex got possessed by a demon, and we got it out of him! I know he is fine! Skye: Yeah... B-But... (Starts to cry) I just never saw him like this! (She runs to her pup house) (Mr. Peabody then appear on Logan's Pager) Mr. Peabody: Logan, I have some bad news... Logan: What's wrong? Mr. Peabody: Those moments that Emily mentioned have changed the paradoxical timeline! All has been broken!! Logan: Like?? Mr. Peabody: Well, City Hall has become the City's Dump, the Lifeguard Tower has become lumber, frogs have never existed, Basketball has been banned throughout the world, and Knights of the Round Table have become nothing but Tin Cans! Chase: So... Does that mean that... We failed?! Logan: I guess... We have... (The pups then look down in sadness, and the episode fades to black) Trivia * Mr. Trench makes his first appearance * Mr. Trench is revealed to be the Tiki Tac Tribe in disguise * The Ani-Morpher makes it's first appearance * This is the that the PAW Patrol have failed a mission. * This is also the first time a town was taken over by an Evil Force in the series Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Chickaletta on the Title Card